This invention relates to a computer that executes processes requested interactively by a multiplicity of programs, and to an access control method for a multiplicity of interacting programs.
A storage system (storage array device) comprises independent storage management programs, with various processes requested by users being executed on the storage device via the storage management programs. When a storage system is to be operated in an integrated fashion, an integrated management program that carries out overall management of the storage management programs on the storage device is installed. The integrated management program invokes the relevant storage management program and executes a process requested by a user via the invoked up storage management program.
In an environment in which a plurality of storage systems are integrated, a given resource of a storage system can be accessed either directly via an individual storage management program, or indirectly via an integrated management program that calls up the relevant storage management program. In this instance, if the status of a storage system resource is modified directly by an individual storage management program, a discrepancy with the resource status retained by the integrated management program may occur. Additionally, if the status of a given resource of a storage system is modified simultaneously by a multiplicity of storage management programs, discrepancies may arise among resource status retained by the different storage management programs.
This had been addressed in the past by means of operation to prevent modification of resources by storage management programs that a client (user) directly uses storage management programs, or by making private the accounts of storage management programs whose use is to be restricted, with only an integrated management program retained internally. Various other technologies for limiting user authority in consideration of interaction among programs are known as well.